objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Young Little Unicorn/IB2005's Winter FanFic Contest
Notes If you haven't read Infinityblade2005's blog post just yet, here's the link to it! And good luck to y'all and make sure you guys check grammar and spelling (though I think spelling won't be as a big problem). Be creative and create your own fanfic and again good luck! I'm making this fanfic related to the fanfic I just cancelled a few weeks ago. Part 1 of this episode is on the page linked below I can't finish all in 1 day, pls give me time to finish it! Bytes 8,000+ (8,512 bytes) Object Under Captivity Episode 1, part 2 - Save Christmas TV : Wait… I think something's wrong. It's December and still no Santa!? I've been waiting long for that! Narrator : TV is really mad is he?, well that'd be a problem. Since Santa is gone what will Christmas be for? TV : You know what! I'm gonna use my 'Navigation Manual' to help me get to Santa and then ask my contestants to do it Bubble Gum : Wait what? TV : Shut up, Bubblegum! I'm trying to navigate here! Now go do other stuff while I will do what I'm supposed to do! Bubble Gum : Fine! TV : Wait… something's wrong. Santa is not at home in the Gingerbread House. Is there something wrong? Oh yeah… someone captured Santa. And that person is… Elfin. The evil elf. Wow, I must send my contestants to save Santa instead Marker : Wait! Santa's dead? Oh mah gawd! That can't be possible, this just can't. I'm really scared right now Cap : He did not imply he's deceased, he's implying that Santa's captured. Balloon : NOOOOOO!!! Santa was my favorite human in the entire Earth! He saved me from blowing up when I was little when I nearly got popped by a Needle. TV : So that's settled so first we need to pick the teams and the team captains would be Bubble Gum and Glue. Now choose Bubble Gum : Hmm… Cap, Crayon, Dictionary, Marker, Nutcracker, Zipper and Trash Can Glue : Alrighty then, I guess it's Balloon, Electric Socket, Fanta, Mug, Cup, Whistle, Stick and Wrecking Ball— Rose : Hey! What about me dum-dums!? You guys easily forget about me TV : Rose will be placed on Bubble Gum's team or whatever. Now time for the challenge, the challenge is to get a type of vehicle to get to Antarctica. The first person to save Santa wins! Glue : Okay my team would like to choose Santa's reindeer sleigh, now reindeer fly! Reindeer fly! Bubble Gum : That leaves us with the motor skiis. I never knew these things existed in the Antarctic Rose : What are you, 5!? Now just DRIVE STUPID BUBBLEGUM! Bubble Gum : This is why I don't want you on my team Rose! You're too mean and arrogant. You must learn to be nice for once! Fanta : Hey Wrecking Ball. How do we drive in space? Wrecking Ball : Grrrr…!!! If you can't drive then why the hell would you bother to drive for!? I'm driving ^pushes Fanta off^ Stick : Oh no, Wrecking Ball why did you do that? It was so uncalled for you know?… plus nobody likes you if you kept doing those things people don't want you to do Balloon : Hey Stick. Since you're so nice, wanna be best buddies? Stick : Sure! Why not? I'd be happy to if you also wanted to be best buddies. If the answer's a yes then I'll be your BFF! Cap : Dictionary, Marker I think we should form an alliance, for the greater good right? Plus everyone else can't join since we're the only nerds. Dictionary : But isn't that a bit— Marker : Okay sure! I'd love to form an alliance with people who have the same IQ as I have! To be honest, everyone else calls me weird Crayon : Hmm… I'm hungry let's eat some grass shall we? I mean it tastes real good! Glue : Since Wrecking Ball killed Fanta as punishment, he gets to sit at the back and I drive. Whistle : Nah. Let me drive you don't have arms. Plus I've got a driving license! I believe I should be the one driving Electric Socket : Oh whatever. I just hate it when you boss us around Mug : Aww… such nice of you to care for us! To be honest, what's the reason you're driving again? Cup : Ugh! I'll drive these stupid munchkins won't give a thing to our team Wrecking Ball : I should reclaim my driving seat right now! And I mean literally right now or else I'll kill y'all! Bubblegum : Since they are arguing we're able to do what we're going to do. And hope we succeed in this challenge. Now let's look at the Navigation Manual, TV gave us. Hmm… we're 3 miles to the North to get to Antarctica. Nutcracker : CENSORED you ACENSOREDholes (translated from Gibberish -> English) Rose : Shut up Nutcracker, now give me that map! Oh my perfume powder, we're so close. You looked the wrong side it's supposed to be on the right side Crayon : I dunno. I think Rose, you're wrong. Maybe you looked on the upside down way. That way is supposed to lead us to 'The Death Point of Antarctica' we shouldn't go there. I'll drive Rose : SHUT UP! Bubble Gum : Rose turn around! Turn around! Crayon is right! We're heading to the Death Point hurry up turn around quickly! Rose : Wait wha… ^they fell into the ditch of Antarctica* Bubble Gum : Oh great. Now we're stuck thanks to Rose and hey. How are we gonna get outa here? There's nothing to do to get out Toilet Paper : LET'S SETTLE THIS! Whistle, you drive. Since you got driving license after all and also do you know the direction to Antarctica? Whistle : Obviously, yes. Toilet Paper : Good. Now some peace and quiet we could easily save Santa from that thing who captured Santa, I wondered who though. Too bad TV didn't tell us. Stick : Balloon, wanna form an alliance? Balloon : Sorry, I'm already in an alliance with Electric Socket. He's my 2nd best friend but I forgot to tell you Electric Socket : Oh shut up. I never formed an allian— Balloon : But of course you can join! Anyone can join us in our alliance! Hooray! Shall we let Stick join Electric Socket? Electric Socket : But we never actually formed an alliance before. Cup : Toilet Paper. You made the wrong-ish choice of choosing Whistle. You should choose me! Everyone else is a stupid munchkin so yeah, why didn't you choose me! Mug : Calm down Cup. Cup : Shut up Mug! I need to be in the driving seats, right now! I literally do, I literally do! Bubble Gum : Okay so if some of us can climb, could they carry all of the armless people too? Rose : Of course the beautiful and powerful Rose will carry you all, I'll also climb since I have arms, beautiful ones Cap : I predict that there's a 75.5% of Rose dropping us all. Approximently 76% if I round it to the nearest whole number Marker : I have to agree with Cap, Rose is a spoiled brat after all. No offense. Dictionary : Well. Since we knew could someone else carry us? Like Zipper. She doesn't talk but she could help us get out of this ditch. At least. Hopefully Crayon : Wee! This is so much fun! I wish I could do this again, this is really fun Nutcracker : OMG! Like yeah, like yeah, like yeah. I totally love batminton it's so fun, I'll eat your fCENSOREDing faces off (translated from Gibberish -> English) Bubble Gum : Umm… what? Oh yes, we made it! Glue : Okay. We made it to Antarctica and since Santa is not in his gingerbread house. He should be in an igloo somewhere here. Do we have our Eskimo suits? Wrecking Ball : Here's our stupid Eskimo suits, I don't know why we need this. After al, we're just objects Balloon : Yay! Eskimo suits make me feel snow! Mug : Oh well, nobody cares about that. Anyways, time to go back to continue leading the team now Whistle : No I'M LEADING THE TEAM! Glue : Guys. Why do we argue all the time. Anyways I'm the team captain so I lead the team. Anyways moving on… let's think of a plan to save Santa. Hey Wrecking Ball what in the world are you doing!? Wrecking Ball : Jumping into this ditch, I hate this team. You're all losers but eh way, I'm getting outa here! ~falls~ Wrecking Ball : Ouch. Wait, I'm stuck in a ditch alone!? Grrr…!!! Glue : I'll help you get out of the ditch, oh wait Team Bubble Gum is getting ahead and we need Wrecking Ball's strength to get us in the sealed igloo. Bubble Gum : Yes, Glue's team didn't get too far away, we're winning and we don't have to suffer from elimination. Securing us this episode! Crayon : Yeah totally! Glue : Guys hurry up, the other team is getting way ahead of us now. I'm not sure if we could catch up! Wrecking Ball you're too heavy, try to climb! Wrecking Ball : You know what!? Fine! Whistle : I'll go distract the other team thank you very much. It is the most important job that I could only do, you guys are too weak to do this job. Especially Mug and Cup Cup : What did you call me and my sister!? Weak!? We're not weak you lousy dumb head! Whsitle : I'm just gonna distract the other team now. You go ahead argue whatever you want the next elimination, you're probably the next one leaving for sure. Bubble Gum : Hey you're in Glue's team what are you going to— Whistle : Look into my eye! Looook into my eye! Look into my eye! Now after you're hypnotized go and jump into that ditch. Crayon : I'm not hypnotized Whistle : What!? How could it not work on you stupid Crayon! You random possessive person who appeared out of nowhere! I'm gonna kill you! Crayon : Grrr…!!! ^kicks Whistle^ Glue : Wait, who's that who's flying in the air like a bird? Eh… probably Whistle. Oh wait it is Whistle! Whistle hurry up get away you're gonna fall in the ditch, like Wrecking Ball! Whistle : Uhh… I can't move in the air! Wrecking Ball : Oh great! A tribe of Christmas elves! Those hooligans, don't they even know what they are doing? Plus, there's nothing to do in here. Just a random ditch! Stick : Probably they are coming for us. Electric Socket : Wait why would they be coming for us for? Is this some kind of joke of yours Stick! Mug : It seems like they are looking for us! Holy crap! Cup : Well any last words before being kidnapped? Anyone at all, if no comments then my last words is I hate this team Whistle : Me too! Bubble Gum : Good idea Zipper about the Santa costume thing, we really appreciate it and also I'd like you to be now co-leader Nutcracker : Holy CENSORED I didn't get a chance to be co-leader, well it's because nobody fCENSOREDing cares about me (translated Gibberish -> English) Cap : Hey do you think Nutcracker could carry us all? Marker : There's a 75.5% chance of him not dropping us all and if you're asking what happened to the other 25% it's the chances that he's gonna drop us Bubble Gum : Doesn't that mean he'll drop us? Dictionary : 20% or higher means he'll drop us between 7 minutes and 25 minutes. So that'll take until we get to that Prison over there Nutcracker : Oh crap (translated Gibberish -> English) Elfin : Now lock Team Glue up boys! We've got more things to do of course, time to now take down the other team Team Bubbe Gum Bubble Gum : How did he know us? Cap, Marker, Dictionary and Nutcracker : SHUSH! Elfin : But first let's capture TV the host of the freaking show! He's a crappy host and doesn't deserve another chance! TV : What… my phone? Ugh. It's Team Bubble Gum. What is it? Oh mah gawd, they are here to capture me!? Where? Antarctica, write. Why the hell would he capture me for I did nothing to him! You know what I'm going to Antarctica Dictionary : Hurry up guys! Just pull the lever to release Team Glue from their current state and then get moving Cap : Wait… I thought we wanted to win! Bubble Gum : Well we do have to save them, it's Christmas. Plus, I'm also surprised that you didn't have arms and could still hold sticks Marker : I just hope it works, but even if we did push the button… the people who were employed here will be alerted by the vibration of the opening door Crayon : But we have no other choice, if we just keep them there. They… they… they will be dead! Bubble Gum : Agreed Present : Hello there! Everyone in Team Bubblegum : *gasp* Present : I'm Present, I'm someone from here and I always wanted some help to escape, will you help me escape with your camouflage? Bubble Gumm: Umm… sure Present : GREAT! But first I'll help you rescue your friends and who are you anyway? I've never seen you in these parks before Bubble Gum : We are from a show, called Object Under Captivity! Cap : Yeah enough with the introductions, let's just get to what's important here. Firstly, I'm pretty much impatient before the other team's release Dictionary : Umm… guys. They heard us, we're arrested Elfin : Yep, maybe it'll teach you to be more quiet next time, muahahaha! Stupid prisoners they should learn how to be sneaky Marker : Oh no, we're doomed. TV where is he when we needed him!? Bubble Gum : I don't know, he's probably on his way. Wrecking Ball : Great! Now you losers are stuck, now where the hell is TV!!! I've been waiting for ages now and nothing!? Glue : *sigh* that's probably a yes. TV's been taking his time, wow. Stick : I wonder though, why would it take so long for TV to get here? I mean it's not that far to get to Antarctica. Balloon : Maybe he's packing some stuff to go to Antarctica! Yay! Whistle : Or maybe taking his time doing useless stuff, like he always does! Ugh. I'm sick of TV and I wished I was never in this show Fanta : Hey guys. I'm not really dead, but when I fell down they caught me and put me here so yeah I guess someone needs to apologize and that person is… WRECKING BALL! You pushed me off the Chirstmas Sleigh you idiot! I nearly died Wrecking Ball : Nobody cared okay!? Glue : I cared Balloon : The fun-loving and cheerful Balloon, cares for the tough and strong Fanta! Who doesn't? Bubble Gum : I don't know what happened Fanta and Wrecking Ball : Grrrrr…!!! Cup : You know what featherbrained losers, let's just dig a hole under jail and then break out! Lucky I brought my shovel for no absolute reason Mug : But I was the one who brought the shovel, not you. Cup : Shut the CENSORED up Mug! Anyways so let's dig, dig and dig. But we also need to know which places to the exit, luckily this chamber is close to the outside Balloon : Good idea, but what about Santa? Aren't we gonna save him! Whistle : To save him, we also must save ourselves dimwit. So yeah dig Cup, you're the one who had the idea, oops you don't have arms. Whatever anyways let's get digging. Balloon : Yay! Finally, I've been waiting for half an hour to finally see the light of day, isn't that just great? Bubble Gum : So yeah. Now let's become enemies again. Anyways team let's move, we got Chirstmas to save! Everyone in Team Bubblegum : Yeah! Glue : Umm… well team I guess we could keep moving now, I guess. Now time to find a way to get rid of Team Bubblegum Electric Socket : Yeah well. I barely said a word, so could it be my turn to talk now? Anyways my plan is that we spray sleeping juice on the other team, making them fall asleep making his get ahead in this challenge. Fanta : Agreed. Wrecking Ball : If Fanta agrees, I'll have to disagree. Since Fanta is 2nd in my hate list after Miley Cyrus! TV : Now where are those knuckleheads. Hey wait… wha— (someone captured him) Category:Blog posts